Bal costumé et billets doux
by le.temps.des.cerises
Summary: Harry se rend à un bal costumé. Il y rencontre un homme masqué... écrit pour un défi Harlequin avec du fluff, plein de fluff...


Titre : Bal costumé et billets doux  
Auteur : sofi_cerise  
Fandom : Harry Potter (slash : Harry/Drago)  
Challenge : mars/avril 2012  
Note : environ 3100 mots  
Résumé/Prompt choisi :

(59)_Le pari d'une nuit de Brenda Novak_  
« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? » C'est la question que se pose Delaney, plutôt réservée de nature, au lendemain de sa nuit d'amour avec...un inconnu. En effet, faute de trouver l'homme de sa vie, elle a fini par suivre les conseils délurés de sa meilleure amie, balayé sa timidité et attiré l'attention de Connor, rencontré dans un bar. Connor, qui est pourtant son parfait opposé : cynique, séducteur, héritier illégitime d'une famille qui le rejette, il a tout du rebelle incapable de s'attacher. Revenue à la raison, Delaney sort donc à pas de loup de la chambre où dort encore son bel amant d'un soir. Mais certaines rencontres, même brèves, ne restent pas sans conséquences. Surtout celle-ci...

888

Harry se demandait encore pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à ce bal costumé, organisé dans la salle de réception du Ministère en vue de récolter des dons pour Sainte Mangouste.

-Pour te changer les idées ! Pour danser ! Pour t'amuser ! Harry, j'ai l'impression que tu passes à côté de ta vie depuis deux ans !  
-Tu veux dire depuis ma rupture avec Ginny ? Ou celle avec Drago ?  
Hermione soupira. Ginny et Harry s'entendaient très bien et la rupture était leur décision à tous les deux. Mais si Ginny était éblouissante au bras de l'attrapeur de Flaquemarre et portait désormais leur enfant, Harry qui venait de finir sa formation d'Auror, s'était noyé dans son travail. Et dans les premiers temps du moins, l'alcool.  
-Je l'aimais, Mione. Sincèrement. Pas parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. Et c'est parce que je l'aimais que j'ai accepté de rompre. Laisse moi porter le deuil de notre relation et de la famille qu'on aurai pu avoir...  
Voilà ce qu'il lui avait dit un soir trois semaines après sa séparation et Hermione l'avait serré fort dans ses bras. Quelques jours plus tard, il se rendit comme tous les vendredi soir à la _Tête de sanglier_. C'est là qu'il avait rencontré Drago Malfoy, assit à SA table habituelle, dans un coin sombre du bar. C'était bien sa chance : il ne croisait jamais le blond au Ministère alors qu'ils étaient pourtant au même étage (l'héritier Malfoy travaillant aux services administratifs du Magenmagot) et il fallait qu'il le rencontre ici. Harry s'avança courageusement. Il était Gryffondor après tout ! Ce n'était pas un jeune homme froid et cynique qui allait lui faire peur !  
-Bonsoir Drago.  
-Potter ?  
La voix plus trainante que d'habitude indiquait que Drago avait déjà consommé quelques verres.  
-En chair et en os. Mais tu es à ma place, là... on est vendredi tu vois et...  
-Ça me fend le cœur, Potter. Mais je suis trop saoul pour bouger, alors tu t'assois là et tu bois en silence.  
Ils avaient bu, oui, mais ils avaient aussi parlé jusqu'au petit matin. Jusqu'à se retrouver dans le lit d'Harry.  
Après avoir passé quelques minutes à se dévisager au réveil, la gène avait été balayé par un grand éclat de rire. Puis ils s'étaient donnez rendez-vous régulièrement dans le petit appartement du brun. Pour parler, un peu, et combler leur solitude, beaucoup. Mais un soir, alors que presque huit mois s'étaient écoulés depuis leur rencontre à la _Tête de sanglier,_ Drago était resté debout dans le salon et avait déclaré que ces entrevues allez cesser. Harry essaya de poser des questions pour comprendre mais Malfoy trancha :  
-Ne me fais pas tout un flan de cette rupture, Potter. Il n'y a PAS de rupture puisque nous ne somme pas un couple.  
Harry avait eu mal. Beaucoup trop mal.

-Tu sais, tout le monde sera masqué. Tu pourra discuter avec des tas de gens sans te soucier d'être le Survivant. » Avait persévéré Hermione.  
Ne plus être le Survivant, au moins pour une soirée avait été l'argument qui avait décidé Harry.

888

-Un verre de bière au beurre ?  
Harry se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait brusquement ramené au présent. L'homme à qui elle appartenait était élancé, portait une robe de sorcier gris perlé et un loup argent serti de diamants. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient au milieu des omoplates. Autant l'homme lui paraissait un peu trop autoritaire, autant la chope de boisson fraiche lui faisait envie. C'est qu'il faisait vraiment chaud pour ce début de mois de mai. Alors Harry céda et souri :  
-Avec plaisir !  
-Qui a dit que le printemps Londonien n'était que pluie et smog ?  
-Hum...je ne pense pas te connaitre... ?  
-Connor.  
-Je suppose que ce n'est pas ton vrai prénom... Alors allons-y pour... Joseph (1) ?  
-Joseph ira très bien. Enchanté.  
Alors qu'ils parlaient un peu politique, un peu vie mondaine et beaucoup de choses anodines qui les faisaient sourire, Harry toussota :  
-Hum... Connor... pourrai-tu avoir l'amabilité d'arrêter de lorgner sur ...hum...  
L'homme, qui grignotait un petit four, se mit à rire et manqua de s'étouffer.  
-Pardonne moi, mais je flirtais avec un homme charmant avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était que Parkinkson...  
-Et tu es arrivé à la percer à jour ?  
Les loups qu'ils portaient avaient été enchanté pour modifier l'apparence physique de la personne suivant sa volonté. Et si Harry s'était contenté de ne pas faire apparaître sa cicatrice et de changer vaguement la couleur de ses yeux, il n'avait pas réussi à reconnaître Pansy quand elle et Ron avaient sonné chez lui pour faire le trajet ensemble. (Ils habitaient la même rue et le couple passait devant l'immeuble où Harry avait son appartement pour aller travailler alors c'était devenu leur routine tous les matins... Une routine ma foi fort agréable qui lui permettait de ne pas être -trop- en retard !).  
L'homme soupira :  
-Je pratique sa famille depuis fort longtemps...  
-Dois-je en déduire que JE flirte avec un vieil homme ?  
Connor se remit à rire. Et par Merlin que le rire de cet homme était grisant. Alors quand il se pencha pour lui murmurer de le suivre, Harry n'hésita pas.  
Ils sortirent de la salle pour se promener dans les jardins, continuant à discuter du dernier concert des Bizarr' Sisters comme si la tension entre eux ne grandissait pas à chaque pas qu'ils faisaient. Puis un couloir, un autre et Harry se fit la réflexion que Connor -quel qui soit- connaissait le Ministère comme sa poche. Enfin ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, pas si loin du bureau des Aurors.  
-Mais c'est un placard à ...» commença le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte que derrière cette porte il n'y avait ni piles de dossiers poussiéreux, ni bibelots entassés sur des étagères mais une pièce cossue. Les murs clairs étaient aveugles mais des dizaines de bougies posées à même le sol éclairaient la pièce de cette lueur si particulière. Le seul meuble était un grand lit à baldaquin au centre de la chambre.  
-Une salle sur demande ? ICI ?  
-Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup à connaître son existence.  
Harry ne réussi à arrêter le cour de ses réflexions que lorsqu'il senti le corps de Connor contre le sien.  
-Tu réfléchis trop.  
-Alors court-circuite mes neurones...  
Connor n'attendait que cela.

888

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour se rappeler où il était : Connor dormait contre lui. Il fut tenté de lui enlever le loup mais se ravisa. Il se leva tout doucement et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées avant de s'habiller. Il regarda encore l'homme dormir et sourit idiotement. Et mu par un sentiment tout aussi idiot, il sortit un petit carnet et un stylo bille de la poche de son pantalon (c'était un des enseignements d'Hermione : ne sort jamais sans avoir de quoi écrire sur toi ! ) puis il quitta la pièce sans un bruit.  
Le mot posé en évidence sur l'oreiller disait ceci :_  
Même si ce n'était qu'un jeu, même si tout n'était qu'illusion, cette nuit j'ai eu le sentiment d'être aimé. Merci._

888

Ce n'était pas parce que Voldemort était tombé et les trois-quart des Mangemorts enfermés à Azkaban que les mages noirs avaient cessé leurs activités. Le métier d'Auror n'était pas près de disparaître !  
Le Ministère ayant décidé d'appliquer l'expression « combattre le feu par le feu » au pied de la lettre, Harry s'était vu attribué un expert en magie noire comme coéquipier. Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il maîtrisait les Sortilèges Interdits sur le bout des doigts, Lucius Malfoy s'avérait être un homme charmant et plein d'humour.  
Ce lundi matin, il sifflotait en rédigeant un rapport pour Tonks quand Harry entra dans le bureau.  
Après les échanges de courtoisie habituels, le brun demanda :  
-Alors, ce repas avec les amies de Narcissa... celles qui habitent Salem... samedi soir ?  
-Cissa est incorrigible ! Elle nous avait en fait concocté un week-end en amoureux près de Gloucester.  
Harry sourit : voir ce couple encore aimant après toutes ces années lui réchauffait le cœur. C'était aussi étrange comme ils lui faisaient penser à Molly et Arthur. Mais jamais il n'en ferai la remarque à voix haute, ni chez les Weasley, ni chez les Malfoy !  
Et puis une petite boule se forma dans son ventre, alors il demanda :  
-Oh mais Drago...  
-Il était au courant, ce fils indigne. » Mais le sourire de Lucius prouvait qu'il aimait Drago plus que tout. « Cissa m'a dit qu'elle l'avait aidé à choisir sa robe pour le bal du Ministère.  
-Oh.  
Harry avait pâli avant de se plonger dans son propre rapport.  
Si il avait accepté d'aller à ce fichu bal c'était aussi parce qu'il savait que Drago n'y serai pas.

Le midi, avant d'aller prendre son repas avec Blaise et Ron, il fit un petit détour jusqu'au « placard ». Il se concentra un peu avant d'ouvrir la porte et d'entrer. Les bougies brulaient toujours, mais le lit était impeccablement fait. Harry allait ressortir quant il aperçu un billet posé sur l'oreiller._  
L'amour n'a pas besoin de remerciement._  
Harry lu plusieurs fois cette phrase : l'écriture avait un air de déjà-vu, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Enfin, il sortit son carnet._  
Et que connais-tu de l'amour ?_

888

Le mardi, Harry fila à la salle sur demande avant même d'aller au bureau. Un autre mot rédigé de cette main qui avait quelque chose de familier trônait sur l'oreiller._  
L'amour est le sentiment le plus douloureux qu'un homme puisse éprouver. Même si parfois, il peut être le plus doux._  
Harry resta perplexe quelques instant avant de demander_  
L'amour est-il toujours douloureux ?_  
Puis il partit rejoindre Blaise, Ron et Lucius sur une affaire de maison étrange non loin de la Tamise. Affaire qui l'occupa jusqu'au milieu de la nuit. Il n'eut même pas la force de se déshabiller avant de se jeter dans le lit.  
Ce n'est que vers midi que Ron frappa à sa porte et se moqua outrageusement de son ami encore plus ébouriffé et de ses petits yeux cernés.  
-Laisse moi le temps de trouver mes lunettes et on y va... » avait boudé Harry.  
Leur retard -enfin leurs horaires décalés, comme disait Blaise- n'empêcha pas Harry de faire un détour par la salle sur demande._  
L'amour qui ne ravage pas n'est pas l'amour. (2)_

Cette écriture était décidément familière et cette phrase, là, il l'avait déjà entendu. Harry sentait qu'il n'avait qu'à se concentrer un peu pour...  
-POTTER ! J'attends ton rapport !  
La voix de Tonks résonnait dans tout le second étage du Ministère. Parfois il aurai aimé qu'elle lui accorde un traitement de faveur... il était quand même le parrain de leur petite terreur !  
C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il alla bougonnant à son box pour rédiger la « foutue paperasse habituelle...chui auror moi, pas écrivain... », sous le regard amusé de ses collègues.  
La journée se passa à grand renfort de cafés noirs et Harry n'eut pas une minute pour penser à l'inconnu du bal ou à ses billets.  
Ce n'est qu'une fois confortablement assit dans le canapé de son salon qu'il pu y réfléchir. Mais plus il cherchait à se rappeler, plus le souvenir le fuyait. Il poussa un feulement de rage et résolu à se cuisiner un petit quelque chose avant d'essayer de rattraper les heures de sommeil qu'il lui manquait.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, tel un diable sortant de sa boite, Harry s'assit dans le lit parfaitement réveillé. Il se souvenait enfin ! Il aurai voulu hurler sa joie et se rendre immédiatement chez Ron mais il ne se voyait pas demander des explications à (il jeta un regard à sa montre) presque quatre heure du matin. Il se rendormit néanmoins sans mal, enfin soulagé d'avoir résolu ce petit mystère.

La matinée de jeudi fut particulièrement calme. A midi, Harry englouti un sandwich et se rendit aux locaux de _la Gazette du sorcier_. Personne ne lui posa de question ou essaya de le chasser. Etre le Survivant avait parfois des avantages. Il frappa au bureau de Pansy Parkinson et une voix lui répondit d'entrer.  
-Bonjour, Pansy.  
-Bonjour Harry ?  
-J'aurai besoin d'aide. » Il lui tendit un papier vierge et une plume. « Pourrai-tu écrire une phrase ou deux sous ma dictée ?  
La journaliste le regarda comme si une salamandre se promenait sur son menton puis elle soupira :  
-Pourquoi pas...  
-L'amour... qui ne ravage... pas...  
Pansy reposa la plume en secouant la tête.  
-Puisque tu m'as démasqué, autant ne pas continuer.  
-Ron a toujours un mot de toi sur lui : la liste des courses, un petit mot doux, le rappel de l'anniversaire de son père... Franchement, Drago n'est pas très inspiré pour demander à la femme de mon meilleur ami d'écrire à sa place.  
-Tu le connais non ? Greg, Théo, Blaise et moi. Nous sommes les seuls amis qu'il ai jamais accepté. Greg est illisible, Théo est en Amérique du Sud avec Neville, et tu connais l'écriture de Blaise puisque c'est lui qui corrige tes rapports avant que tu les donnes à Tonks...  
-Pourquoi doit-il toujours rendre tout si compliqué ?  
-Parce que c'est toi.  
-J'comprend pas Pansy : il m'a largué comme si je n'étais qu'un elfe de maison incapable.  
-Ce n'est pas à moi de te donner la réponse.  
Comme Harry partait, Pansy le nez déjà dans ses papiers à corriger des tournures de phrases, ajouta l'air de rien :  
-Thé à la bergamote.  
Le Survivant marqua un temps d'arrêt puis lui offrit son plus beau sourire :  
-Merci !  
-Fiche le camps !

888

Le soir même, lorsque Harry arriva devant la petite maison de Drago, il ne trouva pas l'entrée. Il se risque donc à prononcer à haute voix « Thé à la bergamote » et une belle porte en bois apparu au milieu de la construction. Il frappa et n'eut guère besoin d'attendre avant qu'un elfe vienne lui ouvrir. Il vit les yeux de ce dernier se remplir d'incrédulité... et de suspicion.  
-Mon maître n'attend personne.  
-Peux-tu lui dire que Harry Potter aimerai le voir ?  
-Si vous vouliez vous annoncer, le réseau de cheminette est un moyen de contact très performant, Toby est affirmatif.  
-S'il te plait ?  
L'elfe roula des yeux, inspecta encore la mise de l'inconnu et après lui avoir certifié qu'il allait faire le nécessaire lui claqua la porte au nez. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rire, tout seul sur le perron. Il riait encore lorsque l'elfe vint lui ouvrir pour le conduire à l'intérieur dans un petit salon cossu. Drago posa le journal qu'il lisait et soupira :  
-Je suppose que je ne veux pas savoir ni comment tu as eu mon adresse, ni comment tu as eu le mot de passe. Par contre j'aimerai bien partager ton hilarité...  
-Toby... oh par Merlin ! Un vrai Cerbère en miniature !  
Un sourire naquit alors sur les lèvres du blond.  
-Toby est le meilleur elfe de maison. Et son thé à l'orange est excellent. » Il ajouta résigné : « Puisque tu es ici, assis toi. Toby, apporte nous une petite collation, veux-tu ?  
Harry ne se fit pas prier pour prendre place dans le fauteuil en face de de son ancien amant. Sans même attendre, il attaqua :  
-Au bal... ce n'était pas une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Tu savais qui j'étais.  
-Il y a quelques jours, je prenais mon repas quand Pansy qui sortait de je ne sais quel interview rencontra Granger. Elles s'installèrent à non loin. La conversation en vint très vite au bal et à ton goût vestimentaire assez... déficient. Hermione décrivit le loup que tu allais porter et Pansy conseilla quelques couleurs pour assortir la robe...  
-Mais pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'elles avaient raison ! Tu ne pouvaient décemment pas mettre une robe bleu clair avec un loup à dominante rouge.  
-Drago...  
-Oui ?  
-Pourquoi m'avoir abordé au bal ?  
L'héritier Malfoy se leva et alla regarder par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à Harry.  
-Parce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. Jamais depuis notre toute première rencontre dans le Poudlard Express. Jamais même en te sachant dans les bras de la Weasley. Et au moment où j'accepte enfin de rencontrer une jeune femme que maman tenait absolument à me présenter, votre rupture fait la Une de la Gazette. Quand tu m'as trouvé à la _Tête de Sanglier_, ce soir là, je sortais d'un rendez-vous avec cette prétendante...  
-L'amour qui ne ravage pas n'est pas l'amour. C'est ce que tu m'as dis après m'avoir servi mon second verre.  
-Cette jeune femme n'avait rien de ravageur. Elle n'avait ni tes yeux ni ton humour.  
-Mais alors pourquoi avoir mit fin à notre relation ?  
-Ce n'était pas une rupture, Potter ! Nous n'étions pas un couple. Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te l'explique ?  
Il eu un rire triste et se retourna enfin pour regarder Harry.  
-C'est bien parce que nous n'étions rien que j'ai voulu arrêter. Arrêter avant que toi, tu trouves mieux ailleurs.  
Le Survivant hocha la tête de gauche à droite :  
-On n'était pas « rien ». On étais « nous », Drago ! Et je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne m'était même pas venu à l'idée de chercher ailleurs !  
-Ne fais pas l'enfant, Harry. Il n'y aura jamais de « nous ».  
-Et pourquoi pas ?  
-On attend du Survivant qu'il se promène au bras d'une jolie jeune femme, pas d'un ancien Mangemort.  
Harry se leva à son tour et s'approcha de Drago, un petit sourire aux lèvres :  
-Tu me connais non ? J'aime outrepasser le règlement...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Toby apporta le plateau avec le thé, le lait et les petits gâteaux dans l'indifférence générale.

FIN

1) Quitte à utiliser de faux prénoms, reprenons ceux des héros du livre original ! Connor reste Connor et Delaney devient Joseph parce que... Joseph Delaney est l'auteur (entre autre) de la série « _l'Epouventeur_ ».

2) Drago a prit cette phrase à Omar Khayyâm, écrivain et savant persan (1048/1131).


End file.
